Cousland's Bloodline Remake
by Trooper0007
Summary: The Couslands family, A proud noble family of Fereldan that date back centuries before the time of Andraste. They are one of the last remnants of the hero's bloodline something that they hid from their peers out of fear. Watch as a new hero steps out of the shadows and lead the fight against the dreaded blight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

* * *

**Note: this chapter is set ten years before Dragon Age I, thus making the main character of the story around twenty years old. Also all sources belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Rogal Cousland quietly packed his saddle bags with the few things he would be bring with him during his time in exile. His father Bryce Cousland, the current Teyrn of Highever had banished him after his refusal to marry Delilah Howe in front of an assembled audience of Banns and lords from all over the kingdom. While normally banishment wouldn't cause such a big fuss, it was the fact that a Teyrn had banished one of his heirs was catching everyone's attention. Rogal wouldn't be surprised if the news of his banishment caught the attention of some foreign leaders, as this was something completely unheard of throughout Thedas.

As he placed his saddle bags across the hind quarters of his trusty steed, he couldn't help but recall the events that led to his banishment in the first place.

Flashback

_Rogal walked down the halls of his family's ancestral castle after a long four weeks of diplomatic wrangling with some low level arl who held a vital trade route in his fiefdom near the southwestern territories of the kingdom. The arl had been foolish enough to drag out the negotiations for additional three weeks in the vain hopes of securing a better deal that would benefit him in the long run. While the man did have a vital trade route under his control, it wasn't vital enough for Rogal to give concessions that he wanted. But in the end, Rogal had gotten everything his father had wanted and then some from the arl._

_Rogal chuckled to himself as he recalled the arl's expression after reading the trade agreement that he had foolishly signed without reading it first. Rogal had masterfully controlled the entire meeting from the very beginning without anybody realizing what he was doing._

"_Congratulations, mil' lord." A faceless guardsman spoke as Rogal walked past the man's post._

_Rogal stopped dead in his tracks, by the soldier's sudden statement. He hadn't delivered the trade agreement to his farther yet, so why was he being congratulated?_

"_What do you mean guardsman? I haven't delivered the documents to the Teyrn yet, so you couldn't know what I have been doing for the last couple of weeks." The young Cousland spoke in a confused matter._

_The guard blinked in surprise, he honestly figured that the young heir had already heard the good news. Hence why he was smiling as walked past him._

"_It's nothing my lord. Please forget I said anything, Ser." The guard spoke a little too quickly for Rogal's taste but he quickly shrugged it off._

_He had more important matters to attend to than to deal with some low level soldier, who simply babbled out unneeded praise. Several minutes later, Rogal was now even more confused as he walked by another group of guards who congratulated him for something that he wasn't aware of and every time he tried to get some answers from them, they would quickly become silent. It was starting to get extremely annoying. Maybe his parents could shed some light on the situation._

_As he entered the main hall of the castle he was greeted by a loud thunderous applause from the local banns and arls of the region. He could even see that King Maric Theirin along with his son Prince Calian was even present much to his surprise._

"_And here is the man of the hour, my fellow lords and arls." Bryce Cousland yelled out over the rowdy gathering of feudal lords._

_Almost immediately Rogal felt a knot develop in his stomach, he just knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear._

"_What's going on, my lord?" he asked with some hesitation as he looked at the seven people who sat at the table that over looked the rest of the hall._

_The King and the prince sat in the center of the table, out of respect to their positions as king and future king of Fereldan. To King Maric's left sat Teyrn of Gwaren Loghain Mac Tir and Arl Rendon Howe who had a very smug look on his face. To Prince Calian's right sat his parents Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland._

"_You are to be married to Arl Howe's daughter Delilah Howe when she become of age." King Maric spoke in a regal matter._

_Whatever semblance of civility Rogal had was quickly being replaced with red hot rage. It was well known amongst the nobility that he had little love for the Howe family even before the incident involving the chantry and Rendon Howe. While his father and mother were quick to brush the incident under the rug due to them fighting alongside Howe during the war against Orlais, he had not so willing. So to be told that he was being married off to a Howe was something he wouldn't follow through on._

"_With all due respect your majesty, I politely decline this arrangement." Rogal spoke with as politeness he could muster._

_The hall quickly became silent by the sudden refusal by the young Cousland. They were shocked that Rogal would open refusal to obey the wishes of their beloved king. It was Lady Eleanor who was the first to recover from her son's defiance._

"_Rogal, it's not healthy for you to spend all your time constantly running diplomatic errands for your father. The king is just trying to help you by arranging a marriage with the best possible suitor he could find." Eleanor spoke in a feeble attempt to defuse the situation before it could get any worse._

_She failed miserably, as her youngest son turned his attention and fury towards her. His normally warm blue eyes replaced with eyes that were filled with boiling rage._

"_Then he's doing a very poor job at finding one, mother!" Rogal snapped out in anger taking everyone by surprise._

_The nobles quickly began whispering to themselves as Loghain attempted to calm everyone down. While he normally never played the peace maker due to his lack of a noble upbringing, he was still highly respected by all. Out of everyone in the room, he was perhaps the only person who could make Rogal see reason._

"_Please by mindful of the way you speak to your king, Rogal. He is merely trying to keep the peace of our kingdom." Loghain spoke in a civil, but militant matter._

"_That's easy for you to say, my lord. You're not the one who's being whored off by the king and your parents." Rogal retorted with disgust._

_At this Bryce lost any patience he had left with his son. He quickly slammed his fist down and stood up knocking over his chair in the process. Everyone knew that an argument between the two male Couslands had been a long time coming. But what happened next no one would have expected._

"_That's it! I have had it with your constant defiance! Get out of my castle right now! As of now you're hereby banished until you come to your senses and apologize to your king!" Bryce yelled out._

_Rogal's eyes widened for a brief second before returning to normal. He quickly snarled out a brief goodbye and left the great hall without another word._

End of flashback

As Rogal tightened the saddle bag's belt around the horse's back, he heard a person's footsteps fast approaching the stables. Within a few seconds his mother appeared at the entrance way of the stable with a look of worry. It was clear that she had been looking for him by the way she was panting.

"What is it that you want, my lady?" Rogal coldly asked not missing a step from his packing.

Eleanor winced at her youngest son's tone towards her. Granted, it was somewhat warranted for her lack of meditation of the argument between him and Bryce but she hadn't recovered from his open defiance of their king's wishes to do anything.

"I just want to try and talk some sense into you before you begin your exile, Rogal. There's still time for you to apologize to both your father and King Maric for your disobedience." Eleanor spoke softly, only to immediately regret what she had said.

Rogal stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his mother. His handsome features turned ugly by a nasty sneer of disdain and anger towards the two men she had mentioned.

"I have no intention of apologizing for my actions, especially when I was the one wronged in the first place, my lady." He spoke in a cold and polite matter that did little to hide his anger.

Of course his own mother would side with her husband and king over her own offspring. He turned back to his horse and finished making the final adjustments to his equipment and supplies. A quickly mounted his trusty steed, and gave one final look at his mother before remembering the documents that he was carrying with still.

"Before I leave this accursed place, I have the trade agreement that Lord Cousland sent me out for with me." Rogal spoke softly.

He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out said document. He stared at the document for a few seconds. For few brief seconds Rogal honestly thought about destroying it so his father couldn't benefit from his negotiation skills but ultimately decided against it as it would just cause more problems for him down the road.

"Give it to Fergus and have him scratch out my name so he gain praise from father for once." He commented as he handed the document over to his mother who reluctantly accepted it.

Without another word, Rogal gently spurred his horse companion to leave the castle's stables for parts unknown. As he traveled down the beaten path, his leather covered hand wiped away several tears as they formed at the corner of his eyes. He had to be strong in order to find his place in the world.

* * *

**Ok, this is the first chapter in my Cousland's Bloodline remake. So please leave a review. This is Trooper0007, signing off. Oorah to Ashed readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Birth of a New Nat**i**on**

* * *

**Note: This story completely ignores the game Fable: the Journey as the author found the game stupid and idiotic. Also this chapter starts around a year and a half after the first chapter.**

* * *

Rogal sat on his throne as he tried to maintain the illusion of being peaceful while he listened to his military advisor Prince Friedrich Wilhelm talked about the progress of the Free March Campaign. So far the military reports were sounding promising. His elite ranger units were raiding the Free Marches Coalition's supply lines almost at will and to great effect. While at the same time, his regular forces easily crushed his enemies out in the field of battle using the advance tactics and weapons he had given them. It had gotten so bad for the Coalition that several of the smaller members had surrendered to his approaching forces without so much as to putting up a fight. But despite all of these achievements and accomplishments, he was still worried that the other nations of Thedas would try to use the current situation to their benefit.

"Thank You, Minister Wilhelm. I'll see to it that you are given the necessary resources that you require." Rogal spoke abruptly cutting off the Wilhelm's report much to the shock of the man.

The Minister looked ready to protest, but Rogal simply raised his right hand to silence him before the man could.

"Forgive me for ending your report before you can finish Fredrick, but there are other pressing manners to attend too this evening. If you think that I need to know anything else please send a written report to my office and I'll make sure to read it." Rogal politely spoke using his skills as a diplomat to calm his former rival warlord down.

Wilhelm silently nodded his head in understanding as his Autarch had a raised a valid point. They had other pressing manners that needed to be attended to and couldn't be put off until tomorrow. At the very least Rogal was willing to read his report.

"Now then, General Dubois what's the status of our building projects?" Rogal asked as he turned towards a seventy-year-old man wearing a full suite of armor despite the fact that he was no longer fit to fight in any battles.

General Beau Dubois was perhaps the only Orlesian that Rogal have come to trust for several reasons. The first and most importantly being the fact that the good general had no real love for his homeland due him being a peasant background. It was that very reason why he had been forced out of Orlais by his more aristocratic compatriots who were jealous of his accomplishments. When the two first met each other it had been when Rogal had paid a surprise visit to a small village that managed to repulse a surprise attack from a pack of Balverines. It just so happen that Dubois had settled down in the village after being exiled from Orlais. The situation had forced the two men to put aside their differences and distrust of each other to protect the people that they swore to protect. Over the month that it took to wipe out the threat long believed to be extinct, the two men had bonded to the point that Rogal had come to trust Dubois with his life and with his darkest secret.

"Well, mon Seigneur. The Nains that you had me hire have built most of the coastal defenses that you requested. At the same time, they finished have several of the fortresses at the borders and key trade routes. They have also accompli the paved road programme that you demandé." The aged General commented and every so often slipping back into his native tongue when he spoke certain words.

Rogal nodded his head as he understood everything that Beau had said. Like many Fereldan children of Noble birth, he had been raise in the classical education which included learning how to speak and read Orlesian.

"Now then, with that being said I motion that this Landsmeet is adorned." Rogal spoke in a controlled manner, while carefully avoiding the use of "we" instead of "I" like most monarchs tended to do.

Most of the ministers in the room nodded their heads in agreement save for one. That one minister was Patriarch Austro Franz the current head of the Church of Avo. Despite the fact that Rogal encouraged his subjects to practice their native religions, Avoism was considered the official religion of both the state as well as his human subjects.

"Forgive me, my Lord. But there is still the manner of dealing with the few remaining holdouts that still continue to worship the false prophetess Andraste. While many of those who had suffered under the iron tyranny of the Chantry have eagerly converted to the path of righteousness, but some continue to follow the ways of Skorm." The religious leader spoke in his usual hushed and humble voice that came from his advance age of a hundred.

Rogal nodded his head in understanding. This indeed was something that was to be concerned about, as the chantry was no doubt encouraging its few remaining followers in the region to resist his rule. This probably came about from when he had ordered the seizure of Chantry lands to be redistributed to the lower class.

"There is also the problem that the Divine had sent a diplomatic envoy to discuss certain actions that we have undertaken against them." The Patriarch added to the already serious situation.

He of course was referring to an incident where two Templar knights had been executed for crimes against the people of New Albion. This was just the mere tip of a very long spear that Divine was holding against the fledgling kingdom. She was already looking for an excuse to call for an exalted march against them and Rogal didn't want to give her one if he could help it.

"Noble Patriarch, I want you and your monks to try and make these holdouts see the light of Avo as discreetly as possible. As I fear that if word gets out, then we'll all be put to the sword for supposed heresy against the so called Maker and his adulterous bride. But in the meantime I will personally handle the envoy coming from the white Spire inside Val Royeaux." Rogal softly spoke as he got off his throne to leave the room.

The good father nodded his head in agreement and submission. These coming days will be a test give to them by Lord Avo in order to strengthen their faith in him. It was a test that he eagerly awaited to take.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

Rogal walked down the hallway of the temporary palace with only the sound of his echoing footsteps keeping him company. If somebody told him only a year ago that he would be the ruler of his very own kingdom, he would have thought that either they were a mage who managed to elude the Templars or someone who had a little too much ale to drink. But all that changed ever since he met Theresa who transported him to the main temple of Avo. In these last two months alone he had managed to conquer a good portion of the Free Marches either through martial combat or by sheer cunning and diplomacy on his part. Now all that hard work was put into jeopardy by a couple of selfish Chantry mothers who had whined to the Divine because they didn't get their way.

"You're Majesty, please stop for a moment!" A voice called out from behind him.

Rogal stopped to see who had asked to him to stop. Imagine his surprise when he saw that it was one of his personal bodyguards running towards him. The guard wore the standard uniform of his cavalry forces. The uniform itself was almost the same as the regular foot soldier's uniform with the only differences being the black leather riding boots, the Stetson hat that all members of the cavalry wore instead of the forage caps that the regulars wore on their heads and the short jacket that was more practical to ride in than the knee length coat that was wore by everyone else save for the officers. On his right arm, Rogal noticed that the man was wearing three yellow Chevrons that were pointed downward, indicating his rank as a Sergeant.

"What is it Sergeant? I was on my way to my office take care of paperwork before heading to bed." Rogal commented in calm matter that hid his annoyance at the dely.

The Sergeant quickly caught up with him, and gave a brief salute to his leader. The man had just run from one side of the mansion to the other in under ten minutes so he was slightly out of breath.

"My lord, I must inform you that the Chantry envoy arrived about thirty minutes ago, while you were in session with your cabinet. They are currently waiting for you in your office under guard to discuss something with you." The Sergeant spoke in between breaths.

Rogal let out an annoyed sigh. All he just wanted to do some paperwork before going to bed to get some well deserved rest after listening to several of his ministers complain all day. But apparently Avo had other plans for him this evening.

"Very well then, let's us meet the delegation and get this meeting over with." Rogal spoke in a way that hid his irritation as he motioned for the soldier to follow him to his private office.

* * *

**With the Chantry Envoy inside Rogal's Private Office**

* * *

Cassandra Pentaghast, the hero of Orlais explored the various bookshelves that lined the walls of the Autarch's personal office with great interest as she waited for the man to appear. Many of the books could have been considered heretical due to them pointing out the various hypocrisies that the Chantry had committed in the name of the maker such as profiting off of the hard labor of the tranquils as slave labor. Normally, she would have tossed such books into one the several fire bowels that were scattered around the room, but after dealing with Regalyan D'Marcall during her investigations into the conspiracy against Divine Justinia the fifth, she curious as to how outsiders viewed the chantry. But it was one book that caught her interest the most, it was the infamous book titled _The Search for the True prophet_. A book that had been deemed so heretical at one point, that even having knowledge about its existence was punishable by death.

Just as she was about to reach out and pull it out of its resting place, one of the seven guards wielding strange looking weapons coughed catching her attention.

"Ma'am, please refrain from pulling out his majesty's books from their places." The guard warned as he glared at her with a warning glance.

She politely nodded her head as she stepped away from the bookshelf to look for something else to keep her interest while she waited for the Autarch to appear. She looked around the room with growing curiosity that could rival that of a cat. The room was extremely plain for belonging to a ruler of a kingdom. In fact, the most extravagant thing in the room was perhaps the desk that lay in the center of the room. It had been so beautifully carved that it could almost be considered a piece of art. Just then the office's door opened to reveal an extremely handsome young man around her age.

The man wore a simple but ornate grey uniform that only enhanced his already handsome features. While most royalty of Thedas wore clothing made from the finest silk available on the market. It seemed that the Autarch had gone for more a practical appearance that both was befitting of a ruler and symbolized one of the core aspects of his kingdom. His clothing was an ornate version of his army's officer's uniform that had an intricate golden rope design on the cuffs and high collar with a pair of golden epaulettes were attached to the shoulder loops of his uniform. His trousers had a blood red stripes running down its seams. To finish off his dress apparel, he wore black knee-high leather riding boots that had been polished to a shine.

His unruly hair along with his neatly trimmed eyebrows was white as freshly fallen snow in the middle of winter matched perfectly with his startling electric blue eyes. His face was devoid of any fat, giving it a narrow angular appearance worthy of a king. His body despite being completely covered was muscular and athletic, befitting of a skilled warrior that depended on his brains as well as his brawn in a fight instead of one or the other. Cassandra could feel the blood in her body rush to the surface of her cheeks at the sight of him.

She briefly glanced at Grand Cleric Aymx to see how she was reacting to Autarch's handsomeness. Cassandra quickly noticed that even she was blushing at the sight of him.

"Good evening, ladies and Gentlemen. Now then I understand that you wish to speak with me about an important manner involving the Chantry?" The young man calmly asked as he walked towards the desk and proceeded to sit down in the cushioned chair behind it.

It was at this moment that Cassandra recognized who the Autarch was. The Autarch was the infamous Rogal Cousland of Fereldan. The man was already considered a legend amongst the nobility of Thedas for his fighting skills that he constantly showed in the yearly tournament held by the Chantry at Val Royeaux and for his chivalrous attitude towards commoners. She knew for a fact that both the Templars and the Seekers had tried to recruit him on numerous occasions, but were always rejected due to their harsh and brutal treatment of the mages under their care and because they answered to an Orlesian puppet as he often bluntly put it.

"My Lady, that's Rogal Cousland. He's the exiled son of Fereldan Teyrn Bryce Cousland." Cassandra whispered into the Grand Cleric's right ear trying to warn her of what she was up against.

The Grand Cleric simply nodded her head in understanding. Rogal was well-known for his negotiating skills in Orlais due to the few remaining Orlesian loyalists in Fereldan talking about him in their reports to the empress. He was also known in the royal court for his absolute hatred for Orlais that was rivaled only by the Teyrn Loghain. The fact that the Chantry often times put the needs of Orlais before the spiritual needs of the people of Thedas didn't help improve his opinion on the chantry.

"Yes, Autarch Cousland. Recently it has come to the Divine's attention that you have ordered the seizure of lands belonging to the chantry in this region. Now the almighty divine understands that you are the new ruler of a newly formed kingdom, but this behavior will not be tolerated as that land had been ordained to us by will of the maker. So she demands that you are to return said land back to that the authority of the Chantry at once and repay us for the damage and suffering that you have caused us." Aymx demanded in a typical manner that had caused the Fereldan people to rebel against the Orlesian occupation of their country in the first place.

Cassandra watched with peaked interest as she wanted to see how the Autarch would react to this demand. By the looks of it, he wasn't impressed by the woman's blatant disrespect towards him and his authority. Even his guards looked outraged by her attitude towards their beloved leader.

"First off Mother, I do not appreciate and will not tolerate being treated with such disrespect by anyone including members of the Chantry." The Autarch spoke in a cold manner that sent shivers down Cassandra's spine.

Aymx glared at the rogue Cousland with absolute fury that the Autarch had called her by a title that was lower than her actual position within the Chantry. Even the Empress of Orlais who many considered the current patron of the Chantry would often respectfully address even the lowest member by their proper titles.

"And secondly, I will not return the lands that I liberated from the corrupt grasp of the Chantry, nor will I pay any forms of reparations to said puppets of the decedent Orlesians. Now if you will be so kind as to get out of my office, I have a lot of work to do tonight and I want to at least finish most of it before I turn in." Rogal finished as he gestured to the door telling them to get out of his office.

Cassandra was absolutely amazed by Rogal's complete and utter disregard for the Chantry's demands and authority. Did he not realize that this could result in the divine calling an Exalted March down on to his Kingdom and people? The last ruler of any significant territory in the free Marches to try something like this was Viscount Perrin Threnhold of Kirkwall and that didn't end very well for him. So what made this new ruler believe that he would fare any better?

"You dare disregard the orders of the Chantry, whose authority comes directly from the Maker and his bride!" The Grand Cleric shouted as she bolted up from the chair that she had been sitting in earlier.

Rogal gave the woman a nasty glare that indicated that she had worn out her welcome.

"YES, I DARE DEFY THE HYPOCRITICAL RELIGION THAT USES SLAVE LABOR FOR PROFIT! YES, I DARE DEFY THE SAME ORGANIZATION THAT ALLOWS IT MILITARY FORCES TO ABUSE THE PEOPLE WHOSE ONLY CRIME WAS THAT THEY WERE BORN WITH THE GIFT OF MAGIC THAT BEEN PLACED UNDER ITS PROTECTION! AND YES, I DARE DEFY THE REVERED MOTHERS THAT ABANDONED THEIR FLOCKS TO SAVE THEMSELVES, WHEN WE HAD A BALVERINE INFESTATION SIX MONTHS AGO!" Rogal shouted having lost his patience with the arrogant woman and her impudence.

The room went dead silent at the last revelation. New Albion had suffered a Balverine attack and nobody knew about it until now? A Balverine infestation was an extremely serious matter and was often times considered worse than the dreaded blight as they a combination of a darkspawn and a werewolf. That would explain why so many people had been heckling them as they rode into Bowerstone. They felt that the Chantry had abandoned them in order to save itself during their time of spiritual need. It seemed like the Revered mothers had conveniently forgot to mention this to the divine when they told her that the New Albion government had seized the land belonging to the chantry.

"As far as I'm concerned the chantry has lost all claims to that land the moment that they choose to save themselves over the people who had misplaced their trust in them. Now I suggest that you get out of my office and my kingdom before I decide to have all of you hanged for sedition and espionage." He threatened them, significantly calmer than before and began working on several documents that sat on his desk.

In perhaps the wisest decision that she had made this evening, the Aymx left office without saying another word. The rest of her entourage quickly followed suit shortly thereafter. Only Cassandra remained behind with the irate ruler.

"Please my lord, would it be alright if we stand in your capital for the night as we have traveled a great distance to get here." She politely asked, trying to appeal to his sense of hospitality.

Rogal stopped working for a brief moment and looked up at the Seeker of Truth. He had to admit that she had a certain beauty to her. The fact that she had asked to stay rather than demanded it from him told that she had some manner compared to her colleague.

"Very well, you and your entourage are permitted to stay the night, but I want you out of my capital by noon tomorrow." He answered with a slight smile that made Cassandra's heart flutter with joy.

He turned his head to the Sergeant that had escorted him to his office and quickly ordered him to escort Cassandra to catch up with her group then escort them to guest wing of the Castle. The soldier quickly saluted his ruler and began carrying out his orders.

* * *

**Two Months Later in Fereldan**

* * *

Bryce silently groaned as he was forced to listen to Bann Ceorlic talk about how the Chasind barbarians had been raiding his earldom and was demanding assistance from the other members of the Landsmeet. A dangerous move on Ceorlic's part as his rivals could use this opportunity to liberate several of his Freeholders from him. It had happened before in the past, with the greatest example being The Howe family requesting assistance from the Couslands to help deal with the lycanthrope plague back during the Black Age. This led to a blood feud between the Howes and the Couslands that lasted until the end of the Blessed Age.

"_I would do anything to get out of this meeting."_ Bryce thought to himself as he pretended to listen and care about what his fellow noble was saying.

He had never really enjoyed taking part in the Landsmeet even during his youth as he found it absolutely boring. In fact he had often sent his two sons Fergus and Rogal under the guise of giving them experience as future lords of Fereldan. Not that it mattered anymore, as Fergus had shown himself as a better warrior than a politician, while Rogal had disappeared shortly after being exiled for defying King Maric.

Shortly after he had exiled Rogal, word quickly began to spread that favorite son of the Couslands had been unfairly exiled as punishment for refusing to submit himself to an arranged marriage. It had been the first of many instances that showed how beloved his white haired son had been with the people, as it took the hero of the battle of the river Dane to quell the people's fury. Suddenly Loghain's second in command Ser Cauthrien came rushing in to the great hall.

"My Lord, I have news from the Free Marches!" She called out with great urgency.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the supposed news. They all knew that some mysterious king calling themselves the Autarch of New Albion had been waging war against the other Free Marches states in campaign of sheer brilliance and brutality that it had terrified the leaders of Thedas. The fact that the man's armies had conquered most of the Free Marches in only a mere matter of months had caught even the Qunari's attention due the New Albion used of weapons that eerily similar to their cannons. Cauthrien quickly shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention that she was receiving from the nobles.

"It seems that Starkhaven has fallen to the armies of New Albion. Many of weaker members of Free Marches Coalitions are now seeking peace with New Albion to avoid their destruction." She spoke in absolute awe of the sheer cunning of the Autarch's strategy in taking Starkhaven.

In many ways it mirror, how the Fereldans fought against their Orlesian occupiers. He would use small groups of warriors to wreck havoc on the enemy's supply lines and weaken them enough to allow his regular army to crush the demoralized and starving at his own leisure. The fact that his rangers companies were mostly composed of elves from the nomadic Dalish elves that happened to be in the area, made the campaign even more impressive to monitor.

"Impressive, if only we had this Autarch at our side during the war with Orlais. We might have been able to free Fereldan sooner and taken the war into Orlesian territory." Loghain commented as he looked at his second-in-command who was looking even more uncomfortable.

Everyone noticed her discomfort and knew what she was about to reveal was not going to be pleasant to hear.

"It seems that Autarch is none other than the exiled Rogal Cousland, and has been proclaimed the Hero of New Albion." Cauthrien spoke in an extremely disciplined tone showing that she was not trying to deceive them.

The entire room of nobles was shocked at the sudden revelations that one of their own had managed to become the ruler of an entire nation during his exile. To make matters worse, it had been the one person who had been more than willing to stand up their beloved King Maric. Everyone turned to Bryce to see how he was reacting to this piece of news.

"_It seems like my youngest pup is able to humiliate me even in exile."_ Bryce thought to himself as he watched as his fellow Teyrn get up to speak address the Landsmeet about this startling news.

Loghain for his part could only be surprised and sadden by this information. It was no secret across Thedas that Rogal Cousland had been his squire when the Cousland had been younger; in fact many had correctly assumed that he would be appointing the younger son to the position of Teyrn of Gwaren, when he finally died. But now all that was for not, as he couldn't hand over his position to a foreign ruler even if that ruler was Fereldan by birth.

"It seems that we have created a cunning foe to the north of us across the Waking Sea. He is as wise as a fox and as dangerous as a dragon, I pray to the make and his bride that we don't provoke the Autarch's wrath for we shall surely fall before it." Loghain solemnly spoke before sitting down back in his seat leaving his entire audience shocked.

* * *

**Okay here is the newest chapter for Cousland Bloodline: Remake. Now this chapter basically represents how Rogal is handling the development of his kingdom, and how other nations are reacting to New Albion's presences in the international community. The Next Chapter will have Empress Celene I react to the news. So please leave a review and comment on what you guys though about the chapter.**

**So until next time, my beloved Readers, Oorah to Ashes! **


End file.
